The FairHaired Girl
by weekendhacker
Summary: Ralph's little sister washes up with him on the island. He's protective, she's friendly. Ends up OC/?... read to find out. T for future language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, how do you do, I am a fellow fanfic writer. Awesome intro, right? I'm not quite sure how this fanfic is go (whether it'll be good or not), so reviews please!**

"Delilah!" Ralph shouted, splashing his arms frantically in the glittering ocean water. "Delilah! Where are you?" He was on the verge of becoming hysterical. There was no way he could lose his little sister, not when they'd made it this far. He squinted his eyes until they became little blue slits in the blinding sun. Finally, a little blonde head showed itself, bobbing above water. Ralph swam and gripped his hand on Delilah's shoulder. "Delilah, are you all right? Are you okay?"

She nodded, coughing up saltwater. "I'm fine, Ralph, I'm fine."

Ralph lead her to the nearby island, checking over his shoulder repeatedly to make sure she didn't disappear into the blue darkness below. They both landed safely on the hot white sand, and Ralph made complete sure of it. "Did you get hurt? Are your eyes burning? Can you breathe?" he bombarded her with questions.

"Ralph, I'm fine, I promise you!" she chuckled, although this was no laughing matter. The two siblings had barely escaped the war on a plane taking only children, which ended up getting hit above water, anyway. Kids were probably scattered, but it was hard to see. Ralph stood and glanced around.  
>"Would you be up for walking?" he asked. "Because if you're not, we can wait, don't worry about it-"<p>

"Ralph," Delilah interrupted, slipping off her shoe and shaking it dry. "I'm 17. It's not that much younger than 18, you don't have to treat me like I'm five." Ralph nodded. This was one of his habits that he never seemed to get rid of. He was just too protective of his sister to loosen his grip. He never saw his little sister very often, seeing as how they went to different schools. Ever since their mother died, Ralph and Delilah were sent to boarding schools because their father was in the Navy. Neither school was co-ed, but Ralph still felt like he had to shield his younger sister. Delilah understood this and was extremely thankful, but it sometimes just seemed too much. The only reason she was with him now was because of the war evacuation in her school. Since there was nowhere else to go, Ralph's all-boy school made an exception for her stay.

"Right, sorry," Ralph said. "Well I suppose we should see what this island has to offer."

Ralph eased his watch over his little sister a bit, but not by much. Delilah wasn't much less worried than he was, but she had a bit more of an innocent free-spirit – in a good way. She spent the walk admiring the healthy green leaves and small creatures wallowing in their natural sun-filled habitat. It had been so long since she went to the beach and seen anything like this. In fact, the last time she remembered going to see the ocean with her brother was before her mother died and before her father went out to war.

Ralph and Delilah came across a lagoon, glimmering and inviting them to jump in. Ralph didn't think twice before beginning to take off his school shirt. "Don't worry, I wore my boxers today," Ralph said, sneaking a joking smile to his sister.

"It wouldn't matter to me, I've already seen you naked," Delilah replied. Ralph leaped into the water and resurfaced with a look of befuddlement.

"What? When?" he asked, shaking water from his sandy blonde hair. Delilah approached the lagoon and sat on the edge, but didn't enter.

"Don't you remember when you were 10 and accidentally walked in on your bubble bath-"

"Hey! Remember, that never happened." Delilah smirked, but it didn't last long for Ralph grabbed her arm and tugged her into the water. She shrieked and gave her brother a shove, starting a splash-frenzy. A voice interrupted their aqua-war.

"Excuse me!" it said. The water waves slowed as the siblings turned to face a plump boy a few feet away from the lagoon. "Hello," he greeted. Minding her manners, Delilah climbed out and stood face to face with him. Ralph urged her to slip on his somewhat dry school shirt, but she rolled her eyes at him and his protection. The plump boy looked like he could range between the ages of 15 to 18. He wore thick-lensed glasses and started tucking in his school shirt when approached by Delilah. She thought it was sweet, but pitied him at the same time. She wondered if this was one of the few times he talked to a girl about his own age when he cheeks began flushing.

"Hi," Delilah smiled, hoping to ease his nervousness. It didn't seem to work very well. "What's your name?" she asked.

"You can call me what you'd like, as long as it's not what the boys at school call me," he answered, smiling shyly.

"What's that?" Delilah asked him.

"Piggy."

Ralph erupted into a giggle fit, splashing about the water like a two year old. "Piggy!" he cried between heavy breaths of laughter. "Piggy!"

Delilah smiled a bit, but she didn't approve. She knew how immature her brother could be, and she also knew how rude he could be. Not necessarily a bully, but a teaser. Piggy obviously seemed hurt by this, looking down at the ground and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry about him," Delilah assured him. "He's still living in his infant years. Well, I'm Delilah and that's my brother Ralph."

Piggy nodded. "I just transferred to this school. I haven't been here very long. Why are you here? I thought this was an all boys school." The words ran off of his tongue like they were on a high speed treadmill.

"I stayed with my brother because of the war," she answered. Piggy nodded and began cleaning his glasses. He took Ralph into account and sat by the lagoon, sticking in his feet.

"Why don't you just come in?" Ralph asked him, floating naturally as if he were part fish. "It's nice."

"I would, but I don't swim because of my asthma."

"Asthma?" Ralph asked, reflecting over this while glancing up and down Piggy's plump, non-athletic figure. "More like ass-ma."

"Ralph!" Delilah chuckled lightly, watching her brother laugh about his own joke that he was apparently very proud of. "It's not that funny."

"I beg to differ," he laughed. "Where's your humor?" Delilah shook her head. She didn't have exactly the same sense of humor as him, one of the differences between them. Appearance wise, there were hardly any highly distinguishable differences. They both had sandy blonde hair, aqua blue eyes (though Delilah's were possibly a bit softer), and were attractive. Ralph had the football-quarterback figure that so many girls favored. Delilah had a healthy, feminine figure that Ralph made sure no one drooled over or watched in front of him.

Piggy began talking, though Ralph and Delilah hardly gave a listen.

"Hey, hey do you see that?" Piggy asked.

"What?" Ralph said.

"That shell over there. It's a conch."

Out of curiousity, Ralph swam to where the conch sat upon a rock and fetched it back. "Blow it, it'll make a loud noise!" Piggy urged as Ralph climbed out of the water. Ralph smirked and muttered under his breath so quietly that only Delilah could hear it, "That's what he said." She gave him a push and waited for him to blow the shell. After a few tries and stifling laughter, a loud noise emitted through the conch and echoed throughout the whole island, calling every child, boy, and guy.

**Any guesses for who might be paired up with Delilah? It's pretty early, but I'd love to know the suspicions! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAUTION. THERE IS A VERY LONG AUTHOR INTRO APPROACHING. You may skip. **

**Drum roll please…*cricket*. I present to you, Chapter 2, that's right! I don't think I'll wait such a long time to update next time, as long as all goes well. I feel like the chapters will start getting longer and longer as we go along. Would those chapters be too long? Or are these suitably long chapters? Opinions? FYI, yes, I am aware of the ages and such in the ****Lord of the Flies**** book. But how many fanfiction stories can you make, keeping everything the same? Because there are so many fanfictions that are alike, authors tend to change the story a little bit more and more so that it's not like you're reading the same thing… I hope this is unique enough, heheh. And would you all rather I restate everything the book says, and every situation in the same detail? I think that would drag even more than it is now. So beware, some things are mixed up. I hope you enjoy :D **

Boys. Everywhere.

Ralph definitely noticed.

He, Delilah, and Piggy had wandered into a clearing just outside the forest and near the ocean. Boys filed in from the trees, through the leaves, around the sand. Ralph's eyes darted from boy, to boy, to boy. He grabbed Delilah's hand and kept her near. She rolled her eyes but, respectfully, didn't let go. The boys noticed Ralph was holding the conch so, naturally, they all began surrounding him. They all murmured between themselves, obviously in a panicky mode. However, they all looked to Ralph, as if he held the answers or a rescue team in his pocket.

Delilah sat and watched next to Piggy as Ralph spoke with his natural leadership qualities. Their parents always said that that talent had run in the family, but they agreed that Delilah preferred to use it less often. Besides, she didn't have to use it very much with her brother taking the lead most of the time.

Ralph had begun addressing the crowd when the most dramatic entrance of all appeared in front of everyone. One straight line of boys marched their way evenly to the gathering. Delilah couldn't imagine how hot they must have been underneath their heavy black cloaks when she was awfully warm in just her school shirt, skirt, knee highs, and flats, and those were _damp_ (Ralph certainly kept pestering her over them. "It's white!" "It's drying, you can hardly see through them! I'm wearing an undershirt!"). The line remained intact as the redheaded talked for them. He was tall, rather scrawny, and wasn't exactly the hottest looking guy around. He stood straight and stiff as a board, looking as if he had never even learned how to smile. Freckles dotted his pale face like someone had spit up chocolate milk on paper. He glanced at Delilah before focusing on Ralph."Where are the teachers? The pilot?"

Ralph glanced around at all the hopeful eyes staring up at him. Some seemed to be as young as eight years old, some were as mature as 18. "Um, there aren't any, Jack." Whispers starting slowly erupting in the crowd, tensions rising. One of the boys from the choir line called out, "Come on Jack, can we take this stuff off?"

Jack ignored him as if he didn't hear the request and continued speaking to Ralph. "No adults? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure we would have noticed or they would have come," Ralph said, keeping his cool. Now Delilah was getting nervous. No pilot, no teacher, no one but guys who weren't even out of high school.

"Doesn't matter, we're 18, so we're considered adults, anyway," Jack said. "Like myself."

Piggy, who had been standing behind Ralph, piped up, "That may be true, but technically because you're still in high school and living under your parents' roof, you-"

"Who asked you?" Jack interrupted, eyeing his physical form. "Who are you, anyway? You don't go here, blubber boy."

"His name's Piggy!" Ralph blurted without exactly thinking before speaking. His teachers had always warned him about that.

"Ralph!" Delilah hissed, tugging his hand. The immature crowd was getting a good kick out of the nickname, all except for Piggy, who took a step back and began wiping his glasses. "Why'd you say that?" Delilah asked.

"Slip of the tongue, it doesn't matter," he told her hurriedly. Ralph let go of her hand and approached the crowd, assuming whatever powerful position he had. Delilah took a step back and patted Piggy on the shoulder, who was still in the process of wiping his glasses. "Sorry," she told him truthfully. He glanced up and, noticing her expression of sympathy, stopped to give a small smile. "I…er…that's okay," he said, scrambling to slip his specs back on. Ralph continued speaking to the crowd. "First thing's first, we probably need order or some-"

_Thud._

Heads turned and found the source of the interruption to be a black haired head face first in the sand, his black cloak sprawled about him. A few choir boys scrambled out of their positions to his aid, but Jack stopped them. "Ah, leave him, he's always fainting, the princess," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. The other boys nodded and, when they noticed Jack walking through the crowd, took off their cloaks and mingled themselves. The black-haired boy still lay flopped in the sand, with not help whatsoever.

While her brother proceeded to engage all the boys in a plan for order, Delilah snuck around the group to the back and kneeled where the fallen boy lay. She rolled him over so he faced up. Honestly, the worst way to die would be to suffocate on sand. He seemed peaceful resting in his unconsciousness and Delilah wondered if he looked like that all the time.

He looked about Ralph's age, but it was hard to tell without seeing his eyes. He seemed to have a slim body beneath the cloak, less muscular than Ralph's. Sweat covered his forehead and made his jet black hair stick. Again, Delilah pitied the choir boys. She didn't exactly understand why they had to wear their entire uniform for the walk, but then again, she had never been a choir boy.

The boy's eyes fluttered open. Of all the colors in the world, the glowing green that filled the boy's eyes was not one that Delilah had expected. She was taken aback for a second, but after holding eye contact, the eyes seemed rather mesmerizing, not crazy or wicked as they had appeared at first glance. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking rather worried. This wasn't exactly a common situation, waking up on an island to a girl looking over you.

"Yeah," he said, sitting up. "I think so, anyway." He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh…excuse me for asking, but is my nose blooding?" he inquired, fumbling to wipe imaginary blood from his nose.

"No, I think you're good," Delilah chuckled half-heartedly. "Does this happen often or something? Because that guy, the tall redheaded guy…"

"Jack?"

"Yeah, he acted like you do this everyday."

"No, not really. I mean… I don't think so. It's sort of hard to tell."

Delilah nodded. "I'm sure the hot island isn't helping very much." The guy nodded and began taking off his cloak and hat. "I'm Delilah, by the way," she said.

"Simon," he told her, tossing his choir cap to the side.

"Excuse me, Delilah," Piggy said as he came walking up to wear Delilah sat. "I think we're going to vote for chief in a second, and Ralph's running. I just thought I'd let you know." He smiled and started blushing, pleased that he was able to successfully use his excuse to talk to her.

"Chief?" she asked incredulously. "I…er…okay. Are you sure you're all right, Simon?"

"Yeah, thanks," he said, standing up and brushing sand off of his school shirt. Piggy took this opportunity to try and be some sort of help and impress Delilah. He started listing facts that he knew about dehydration and fainting. Oh, how she wished she could tell him to relax, but she knew that would only embarrass him. So she let him talk as the two walked closer to the group and took a seat near Ralph.

**Did you notice that I described two boys, not just one? Who knows what could happen…review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Not too much really happens in this chapter, but you should read it anyway because… please? Give it go… and I'd love to know any predictions and stuff. :D**

Ralph won the "election" by a long shot; there was hardly any competition, as usual when Ralph was involved. As leader, Ralph's first step (after assigning people "jobs") was to find out if where they washed up was really an island (_As if it's some really crappy resort_ Delilah thought to herself). He chose Jack and Simon to accompany him on his journey. Delilah stepped up and met up with Ralph before he left.

"I'm coming too, right, Ralph?" she asked. She did not want to miss out on any of the fun. She could practically feel the island calling her name, inviting her to discover all its secrets. Ralph looked at her and then surveyed the island.

"Lilah," he said, using her nickname, "I think it might be a little too dangerous for you. I mean, I don't want anything happening to you and you'll be much safer here-"

Delilah knew exactly how to play this. When you're Ralph's little sister for 17 years, you know when to take out the supervision card. She interrupted and said, "But won't I be safer with you? Think about it, you'll be watching me at all times, and anything could happen to me here. You would be spending time wondering if I was okay, if I was safe, if I was hungry, if I was hurt."

Ralph processed this. Delilah saw him slowly giving in and he finally caved. "Fine, but remember to be careful, okay?"

"You've got it, big brother," she smiled, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and giving him a friendly noogie.

When Delilah started following Ralph, Jack interrupted her. "I'm sorry, and what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Oh, sorry, guys," Ralph said. "This is my little sister Delilah, she's coming with us."

"Can she keep up?" Jack asked a bit doubtfully.

"Yes, I can keep up," Delilah answered, a bit offended. She already wasn't a fan of Jack and how he talked about her like she wasn't there. The redhead raised his eyebrows at her slightly feisty attitude, which she usually didn't show. He seemed to have no problem with it.

"Well, all right, then," he said. "Let's start moving."

The group was trekking through the leaves, branches, and trees in the forest. "So, you guys all go to school together, right?" Delilah asked, hoping to make conversation.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "Though not for long, we're all seniors," he added a bit smugly.

"Ah, that's right. So do you guys know where you're going to college?" she asked.

"I applied to Brown University, and I'm practically a shoe-in," Jack answered.

"And why's that?" Delilah asked, intrigued by the boy's smugness.

"Well, my grades show it all. My counselor told me so."

Jack wasn't creating a better name for himself the more kept talking, by Delilah's standards, anyway. "What about you, Simon?"

"I'm hoping to get into the University of Chicago."

Jack smirked. "What is it?" Delilah asked him, hoping to actually get a logical explanation.

"Well, don't you think it's more realistic to go to another college, Simon?" Jack said. Delilah was slightly in shock. This guy was rude and definitely had way more nerve than he needed. She glanced at Ralph, who shook his head, meaning he was telling her not to say anything back to Jack. Delilah shook her head to clear her mind and continued to interview the other two boys.

"Alright, what are your majors?"

"Economics," Jack answered.

"Music," Simon told her.

"Simon, Simon!" Jack smirked. "That's probably one of the most useless majors out there! I mean, you really have to be perfect to get anywhere." Delilah couldn't bite her tongue anymore.

"It does give opportunities, you know," she told him.

Jack glanced at her before asking, "Alright, where do you plan on going to college?"

"Well, if I get lucky, I wish I could get into Columbia University in New York."

"And what would be your major?" he asked.

"Chemistry."

Simon raised his eyebrows slightly. Jack knitted his eyebrows together. "Well, someone's a nerd," he said.

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing." He glanced at her up and down. "I mean, you could be whatever you want." Before Delilah could ask what that meant, Ralph assumed his big brother position by walking right up between them and hooking his arm around her shoulders. He gave a short glare at Jack, who hardly noticed.

"Do you guys see that?" Simon asked after a few more minutes of walking, stretching his neck to look upwards.

"See what?" Ralph said.

"That mountain right there. See? If we could climb it, we could see all around us."

"Good eye you got there," Ralph said. "Can we all make it up there?" he questioned, looking particularly at Delilah.

"Yes, Ralph, I think we can all make it up there," she told him, trying to make a good name for herself. "In fact, I'll go first."

Ralph put out his hand to stop her. "I don't think so," he muttered.

"Now what-" she started, before looking down and realizing she had a school skirt on. "Oh."

Ralph nodded and gave her a _See?_ look before leading the climb. It was times like these that Delilah appreciated her older brother looking out for her. _Really_ appreciated it.

Eventually, they all reached the top and declared it an island. Ralph and Jack were having some sort of serious talk about the island, which Delilah did not feel like she needed to be involved in. She noticed Simon observing the island and staring out into the water.

She walked up next to him and said, "Pretty, isn't it?"

Simon was obviously in deep thought before Delilah came up to him because he seemed slightly startled. "Hm? Oh, yeah."

A few seconds of silence passed. "So how exactly do you handle Jack?" Delilah asked. "Because I've been with him for only an hour or two and I can't stand him."

Simon smiled and looked at her. "Practice."

She laughed, "That explains it." The sun was dipping into the horizon, hiding behind the glittery blue ocean. "So how long have you two known each other?"

"Since seventh grade."

"And he's always been like this?"

Simon pondered this for a second or two. "Yes, I'd say so," he answered, smiling. "I can't remember a time when he wasn't. But you know, he's not like this all the time."

"Sure seems like it to me," Delilah grumbled.

"I know," Simon replied, "But he's still human, believe it or not."

"Interesting." She glanced over at Jack. "And he's always looked this constipated?"

Simon started laughing, which was contagious enough to make Delilah chuckle. "As a matter of fact, he has." Delilah's grin grew wider, earning strange looks from Jack and Ralph and motivating Ralph to give Simon a sort of look in between questioning and glaring. "Ralph seems rather protective of you," Simon noted.

"Yeah, no kidding," Delilah said.

"It's strange to see him around you."

"What do you mean?"

Simon paused. "Well, he seems nicer around you. You remind him of the world's innocence. You bring out the best in him."

Delilah glanced at Simon. "It sounds like you're analyzing me," she joked.

Simon shrugged. "I suppose that's why I almost majored in comparative literature."

Delilah glanced at him again, this time with a more confused look. "I don't think I ever would have guessed."

"Hey, guys," Ralph interrupted. "It looks like we won't be able to catch up with the rest of the group tonight, we'll be camping out on our own."

It hit Delilah that she would not be sleeping on a bed. She would not be changing into her pajamas. She would not be enjoying her few minutes of reading before falling asleep. She would sleeping on the hard, earthy ground.

"Okay," she said. "Should we start down, then?"


End file.
